


Lunch Date

by cacawthes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Human Kiibo, M/M, Makiibo is a good BROTP, Mystery, Slice of Life, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacawthes/pseuds/cacawthes
Summary: Kiibo didn’t show up to his weekly Lunch Date with Maki. She decides to investigate.





	Lunch Date

Maki waited patiently outside the robots door, she had been knocking for over 15 minutes, where was he? 

It was time for their weekly lunch date, they always went to the small cafe down the road at this time, and it was unusual for Kiibo not to come, especially without a warning, or even a message that he would be late.

She sighed before knocking once again, louder. Waiting three minutes, then knocking again.

She tried a different tactic "Kiibo? Hello?" 

No answer.

"Kiibo?" She yelled louder "Kiibo! I'm outside!" 

Still no answer.

Did it really have to come to this? Maki knew it was rude to barge into someone's house, but she did have a spare key, and she was worried sick about Kiibo... Maybe there was something wrong with his prosthetics? His prosthetic leg had been messing up lately. Maki silently gasped, maybe he was stuck, his limbs not moving, maybe he had been yelling and screaming for help until he passed out? Maki shoved the key into the lock, twisting until the door swung open.

She looked around the apartment, it was clean as always, except for-

... Was that a blood stain..?

It was in the carpet, bright and splattered. She couldn't quite see in the dark but she knew it was old, from last night, probably. She looked around for more evidence, there was glass shattered all over the kitchen floor, as well as a half eaten pineapple pizza... Gross... Kiibo never left food out, it could attract bugs (and he really didn't want to ask Gonta back into his home after the last time) and was overall incredibly unsanitary.

On the counter was also a large knife, it had chunks of something on it, was it flesh? It smelt meaty. Kiibo would never do this...

Maki heard a slight noise from Kiibo's bedroom, it sounded like a moan... A moan of pain? It sounded like someone else was in there- wait.  
Was someone.. Did someone break into Kiibo's apartment? That would explain the shattered glass, Kiibo had tried to protect himself late last night, but was attacked, most likely by the large knife, he was stabbed, his blood spilling. In a desperate attempt to escape he ran to the bedroom, but his pursuer pursued, who knew what this criminal wanted with Kiibo. 

She took a deep breath, eyeing the large knife, she had to take action. As she grabbed the knife, Maki turned to the bedroom, she knew from previous experience that his door would be unlocked- well, the lock was broken, a dumb accident from one of their other lunch dates. 

She perched herself outside the door, slowly turning the knob, she could hear a whisper from someone, the intruder. Maki lost her temper and swung open the door, she easily saw Kiibo sitting up in the bed, who gasped as she ran in, then she saw someone else next to him- she didn't care what he looked like, all she knew is that he was the enemy. Usually she would take a stealth approach, but she had to save him, she had to save Kiibo.

"Kiibo, run!" Maki shoved Kiibo aside as she leapt onto the bed, pushing the intruder off and pinning him down, holding the knife up to their neck. 

Suddenly, she was being pulled back by Kiibo, and she got a good look of who she was pinning down.

"What the fuck?" Maki and the intruder said in unison. What was Kokichi doing on Kiibo's bed?

"Maki, please do not hurt him!" Kiibo tried to pull her away once more, and succeeded. He turned and faced her, tears in his eyes "Maki! I'm so sorry, I had an alarm set for our lunch date, but my clock didn't go off! I'm terribly sorry, and please do not hurt Kokichi!"

Ouma laid still underneath Maki, slightly shaking "Yeah! Don't you know how to knock?" 

Maki pressed the knife against Ouma harder.

"Kiibo... Why was he in your bed? Don't tell me he came in uninvited." Maki glared down at Ouma, who shrugged.

"No, Maki, it's- I was going to tell you today-" Kiibo sat on his knees and took a deep breath "Kokichi and I are- uh.. Dating"

Maki felt her mouth drop... And brung the knife back towards her and away from Ouma, who let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the knife... It was pizza bits on the knife. And if Ouma had been here last night, it was probably just some spilt panta outside. Wow. She really overreacted...

Then it hit her, Kokichi was dating Kiibo...

Kokichi Ouma was dating Kiibo Idabashi.

Notorious Liar, Kokichi Ouma, was dating the ever so precious to her, Kiibo Idabashi.

The knife was suddenly back at Ouma's neck.

"If you ever so much as hurt him, I will personally make sure to give you the most painful death you could imagine"

Ouma stayed still.

Maki sighed and stood up, dusting herself off and turning to Kiibo and helping him stand up. She ignored Ouma.

"Once again, I am truly sorry for missing out lunch date, can we reschedule for tomorrow?" 

Kiibo looked disappointed, Maki knew how much he enjoyed their lunch dates.

She smiled slightly "Of course" Kiibo smiled and suddenly, she got an idea "Maybe you can bring Ouma and I can bring Kaito?"

Kiibo beamed, his face almost radiating sunshine "Yes, yes! We would love that!"

Maki almost laughed- no, not in front of Ouma.

"Well, I better go" Maki turned around and went  
to close Kiibo's bedroom door, only to turn around and glare directly at Ouma "Oh and Kiibo?"

"Yes, Maki?"

"Ouma broke one of your glasses" Kiibo gasped "And stained your carpet with panta"

She slowly shut the door to Ouma's face, who had a look of shock. As she went to leave through the front door (which was wide open) she heard Kiibo yell something inaudible. Well, if Kiibo was happy, she was.

... She truly was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year rip ;;  
> Also I plan on updating Awoken! I promise!


End file.
